A merchant may utilize the services of an online transaction processing service for conducting purchase transactions with customers and for processing payments by customers. The transaction processing service may provide services for a large number of merchants, and may include pricing services, inventory services, payroll services, and other integrated services.
In some situations, merchants or other parties may submit fraudulent transactions to the transaction processing service, for which the transaction processing service may eventually become liable by a mechanism known as chargeback. The transaction processing service may take measures to detect fraudulent transactions and to disable accounts associated with parties that are attempting to conduct fraudulent transactions.